lswcreationsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Cedric Of Chessington/Darkness Rises, Chapter One, Part One
Chapter One: Beginnings The realm of Elethir had been at peace for years. Though hard times had come, they had always worked through them. Now, my dear reader, when I say ‘they’, I mean the inhabitants of Elethir. The Dwarves, the Elves and the Humans had all been allied with each other. Surprisingly, the Dwarves were very tolerable and reasonable. They all had parts to play in the keeping of Elethir, the Dwarves mined stone, iron, gold and rubies, then, fifty percent of the material was sent to the Elves, who would then craft things of beauty and power, and fifty percent of that went to the army that the Humans had provided. Together, they ruled over the realm. The Three were a group of lords from each race, one man, one elf, and one dwarf. The current leaders of Elethir were Kiris the Elf, Grandledor the Dwarf, and Azaul the Human. But one day, war was waged. “DRAGON!” A giant, red, nasty beast flew swiftly through the blue sky, snatching victims and devouring anything within its reach. Azaul raced through the Kingdom of Cragdar armed, and armored. The light of the sun gleamed on his silver blade as he approached the soldiers ahead. “Gauven, report!” Azaul said firmly. A man in shining armor turned around and gave a salute. “We are taking casualties, sir. That demon won’t come down!” The man said. “Prepare the catapults!” Azaul ordered. “Yes sir—” Suddenly, a large stone fell from the sky, and came crashing down next to Azaul only a foot away, sending small chips of rock into the air. But Azaul didn’t budge, and seemed completely oblivious to the thought that he could have been crushed. “That was an order, commander.” Azaul said sternly. Gauven saluted and ran off. Azaul looked at the dragon above. “Let’s do this.” Azaul gave a grim smile. He put on his helmet and took the spear that had been slung around his back. He climbed up the stairwell that led to the top of the stone tower, and then aimed his 8 foot spear for the dragon’s enormous head. After seconds of waiting, he vigorously chucked the spear forward. It spun as it flew towards the beast, gaining speed. The spear stuck tightly in the dragon’s left eye. The roar of the dragon was so loud, that every man in the city had to cover their ears. Azaul felt the dragon’s gaze fall upon him. Good. The beast whipped its tail and sped forth in angry roars. Azaul swiftly took his sword from its sheath and then ran towards the edge of the tower. He leaped bravely off of the 50 foot tower, just as the dragon slammed into him. But Azaul’s sword left a deep, deep stab wound in the dragon’s neck. The dragon let out a growl, and then twirled, which threw Azaul off of the beast’s head. But instead of splatting on the ground below, he grabbed onto the dragon’s foot, and now hung 100 feet in the air. The fire breathing menace looked down and spotted Azaul. Suddenly, he was plucked off of the beast’s foot and then quickly grabbed out of the air. The dragon crushed Azaul and dug its talons into him. Agony filled his body. The bloody mess of the lord was then dropped. Azaul’s armor was all gone, his shirt was torn, his body covered in blood. It would only be moments before he smashed into the ground. Azaul heard his bones crackle as he slammed into the stone tower, knocking down a few loose bricks. He then bashed onto the roof of a house, and then onto the ground he went. But that dragon wasn’t finished. It smashed into the tower, causing it to fall. Stone blocks and bricks fell towards the earth, ready to crush anyone in its path. Azaul was buried abruptly beneath the tower. The dragon roared again, but suddenly, stones rained down upon it as the catapults fired. You probably would have thought, Azaul should be dead! A drop from 100 feet would kill a man! But no, each lord had a special gift or power, and Azaul’s just so happened to be strength. He crawled out from under the large, broken tower and took in a deep breath. Azaul looked up and saw the fire breathing beast being beaten down by the catapults. Seeing that the dragon was distracted, Azaul quickly dove for his sword, which had landed only feet away, streaked with the red blood of the dragon. A shield too lay feet away. He reached for both, and then pulled them towards him. Azaul attempted to stand, hefted his shield to his chest level, and brought his sword to his side. The former blue sky was now clouded with smoke, and the air was very humid due to the dragon’s fiery breath. Azaul charged forth, directly for the beast, wearing nothing but leather clothing as armor. He let out a battle cry, and was able to catch the dragon’s attention, and it began to crawl slowly towards Azaul. When he got close to his target, the fire beast swung its large claws, but Azaul met the slice with his steel blade. The dragon roared furiously as the sword sunk through its hand, drawing blood. Another swipe came for Azaul, but he blocked with his shield and brought his sword cleanly through one of the beast’s fingers. This time, the demon swept its tail and smacked Azaul into a tall, stone wall. The dragon saw its chance and raced over to the weakened human. But before any damage could be done, a volley of arrows appeared in the sky, and whistled as they glided swiftly through the air. Several of the projectiles found the dragon in the back, neck or head. Two arrows stuck in the stone wall, just an inch away from Azaul’s head. The dragon spit fire into the grey sky and roared angrily. Azaul suddenly dove to his feet and stabbed his sword into the beast’s leg, pulled it out, and then hacked at the dragon’s thigh. The monster screeched and tumbled over. Azaul raised his sword high above his head, and then brought it crashing down upon the dragon’s neck. The head of the beast rolled away from the body. Now where did those arrows come from? He thought to himself. Azaul looked around. The city of Cragdar had been almost completely demolished. Few of his men had survived this brutal attack. Abruptly, men in dark brown robes stepped from the shadows, bearing longbows and arrows. Rangers. * * * Sory that it's so messy, I don't know why it's like that. :/ Anyways, please leave comments! Category:Blog posts